George (Dinotrux)
George is a male Dozeratops from the Dinotrux series, and a recurring ally of Ty Rux and his friends. History In the episode "Scraptors", Ton-Ton was the first to encounter George in Scraptor Valley, where he had been partially disassembled by the hostile creatures. After he helped Ton-Ton deal with his fear of the dark, the pair were rescued by Ton-Ton's friends, enabling George to continue on his way. In "Desert" they later encountered him again in the Endless Desert at an oasis, and later led him back to the Crater. In "Towaconstrictors", the group find George in the Dark Forest, and are able to help him with the aid of the titular species. In "Wind" Ton-Ton and Dozer encounter him caught in a windstorm, though as usual he seems unbothered by the situation. In "Blayde", George is shown to have befriended two other Dozeratops, Zera and Tops, only for the trio to be menaced by Blayde and her minions Prong and Horn. After having their mound homes destroyed several times, George goes to Ty and the others for help, prompting them to construct metal mounds that Blayde can't break. Blayde retaliates by kidnapping George and refusing to release him until the metal mounds are taken apart. Fortunately, Ty and the others are able to deceive Blayde into thinking they have done so, prompting her to free George after he nearly drives his guard Horn crazy. In "Picktools", the Trux come across George in the frozen region north of the Crater where he has been trapped for some time on thin ice. They work together to help him, and he is eventually carried back to the Crater with them by a quartet of Pteracopters. In "Garby's Gang", George volunteers to join the titular group under Garby's leadership, with Auger and Wrecka joining them. Due to being a pacifist, George initially refuses to fight, but is quite supportive when Garby suggests building a wall to keep D-Structs and Blayde from attacking the Garage. When this fails, Garby suggests that George evade the attackers and tire them out as opposed to fighting, which George soon does. However, after Blayde knocks down Garby, that act and the destruction of the wall causes George to become angry, and he soon dozes Blayde out of the Garage. The two villains are then driven off when Ty's group return, having been delayed in their travel home. In "Aquadons" George inexplicably appears riding a raft as Ty and the others are approaching the Crater. Despite this, he later appears in "The Return", helping Garby to resist D-Structs and the other villains and aiding Ty and the others in their efforts to help drive the villains out. He also appears in Dreadtrux, Part 1 and Dreadtrux, Part 2, where he stays behind with Garby in the Crater while Ty and the other Trux are transporting the sleeping Dreadtrux to an uninhabited valley. He is later present at Bridge when they return, and helps in their futile efforts to prevent the awakened creature from reentering the Crater. In "Diamond Bit" the Trux find George trapped in a large Shockarachnid web, and Skya and Dozer are forced to defend him, Ty, and Ton-Ton from the creatures while awaiting the return of Revvit. In "Downshift", George accompanies the Trux on a mission to acquire Sparkbug Superchargers, and helps them keep the route to the nest a secret. After Dozer in damaged in battle with D-Structs and begins losing coolant, George leads the Trux to mineral springs he utilized during his own "hothead" days. He also attempts to help Dozer keep cool by teaching him the art of Downshift. Later, he helps the Trux try to keep D-Structs distracted while Dozer makes his way to the springs. Personality George has a zen-like approach to life, often seeking to make the best of bad situations and trying to help others see things from a different angle or overcome their problems. This can be somewhat confusing or frustrating to other trucks, most notably Dozer and Skya, but George is usually quick to speak plainly when they request it. George is a pacifist, having apparently adopted this path due to having problems with his anger in the past; he can still become angry, but it takes a great deal for this to occur. Trivia *A Dozeratops identical in appearance to George appears in "Slide" but has no speaking lines and is not addressed by any of the speaking characters, leaving it unclear whether it is in fact George. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Berserkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Adventurers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dinotrux Heroes